


Have My Heart

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Barista AU, College AU, High School AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentioned JadeKanRose, Post canon, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: A series of different Valentines confessions, all wrapped up for your reading pleasure.





	1. Post Canon

When Dave woke up, the sun was peeking through the curtains, and an arm was thrown firmly over his waist. It was a comforting weight, and for a solid moment he entertained the thought of dipping his head back down into the crook of that warm neck he’d had his nose pressed to. But he knew if he did that, he’d happily snooze the day away, and the thought of staying in bed that long made the back of his neck itch with something uncomfortable, a reminder of life on Earth where sleeping in was a sign of a restless night, not an indulgent day. 

Sometimes he missed Earth… Not always, obviously, there was so much he was glad to be free of that let him live openly and securely the way that he was, but sometimes when he woke up the lack of bustling traffic noises below him was jarring. And without the constant barrage of tradition and routine, he found himself lapsing into entire periods of time where he had no idea what the date was. 

Curious, he sat up- earning a disgruntled noise from his still sleeping boyfriend- and leaned over him, armpit in his face as he reached for his phone. He squinted when it turned on, and while John began to shift and stretch after being woken so suddenly, Dave stared at the date. Or, at least, what the date would have been on Earth. For them, it was almost summer, but back on their destroyed planet…

“Hey John, you gonna be my Valentine this year?”

John shifted, still mostly asleep, to press a kiss to Dave’s exposed arm. “It’s May 12th dude. ‘Sides, you asked me three months ago and I said yeah.”

“Not on Earth, it’s today on that hunk of bullshit.”

Blinking open his eyes, John smiled. “Yeah? Well, I guess we’d better tell the girls not to come over, if we’re going to be celebrating.” The look in his eyes sent a shiver down Dave’s spine, and he licked his lips, smiling broadly before going in for a kiss.

After a moment though, he pulled back and grabbed John’s arm, barely disguising the look of disgust on his face. “Let’s start with a shower sugarbun.”


	2. Highschool AU

The first time it’d happened, Dave thought it was a mistake. February first, he’d opened his locker and a note had fallen out, gussied up in a white envelope decorated with heart stickers. But his name had been written on the back in neat cursive, and when he’d opened it a card had been inside just for him.

“One day to show you what you mean to me wasn’t enough, so I needed fourteen.  
Love, your secret admirer.”

He’d flushed bright red, and when John had come over to investigate he’d hidden the card so quickly that all he could do was raise an eyebrow and laugh at the patchy red of his face. 

The second day, he’d entered his art class to see a box of chocolates sitting heavy on his desk, the bright red and distinctive heart shape making his own heart skip a beat. On top, another note rested.

“These chocolates aren’t as sweet as you, but I hope you like them anyway. ❤”

Everyone watched him sit down and stuff the chocolates into his bag, and from across the table Nepeta laughed at him. But any attempts to ask her if she’d seen the perpetrator were met with coy smiles and cheeky zipped lips, so he resigned himself to figuring out the mystery on his own. Although, he did have a few clues now. His admirer had to be on Nep’s good side to get her agreement to not sharing romantic gossip, and somehow, they had to know when his art class was.

Although, considering his reputation as an art kid, that didn’t narrow down his options much.

The third day, a freshman approached him, all big eyes as they handed over a… Pizza box. Dave pursed his lips, confused, and the freshman just shrugged and hurried off before they could be questioned. 

Inside sat a pepperoni pizza in the shape of a heart.

At lunch, John nabbed slices from him, laughing about how ‘cheesy’ Dave’s secret admirer was until Dave threw a piece of pepperoni at his face. It was so weird to think about, someone (probably) liking him enough to blow a pretty hefty amount of cash on him, and to organize all the different gift deliveries. But he sighed, glancing at John eating the crust off a piece of pizza. It’d be hard to top him in Dave’s mind.

Although, they did a good job of trying on Monday morning when he opened his locker and a pile of cards fell out. Most had a candy or some hearts inside, but one had a gift card for his favourite record store, and he looked around frantically to see if anyone was watching as he clutched the gift. How did they know?

It just kept going from there, the gifts ranging from sweet to obnoxious to eerily perfect. John thought it was hilarious, and Jade kept sighing and batting her eyelashes at Rose and Kanaya like they weren’t both doing the same thing to her, and Dave was bordering right on the edge of being completely enamoured with his mystery admirer and being totally fucking freaked out.

Then on Friday, John tugged a single piece of paper off his backpack, snorting as he handed it over.

“Meet me at the fountain Sunday, 6pm if you want to know who I am. Wear something nice.”

Two days passed in a blur, and with his heart in his throat Dave walked up to the fountain wearing dress pants and a simple red button down, hands clenched at his side to resist running them through his styled hair. He almost didn’t want to see who’d been spoiling him rotten for the past week, like it’d ruin the fantasy, but it had to culminate somehow.

And then a tall figure had stood up from a bench- barely visible between the growing darkness and his shades- and Dave tensed up until a street light illuminated the figure, and John fucking Egbert offered him a bouquet of fire red roses with a shy, unsure smile.

“I know I’m jumping the gun a bit, but Valentines is on a Tuesday and I ran out of good ideas after the record shop one…”

Dave just about threw them both on the ground with the power behind his sudden surge forwards, kissing John just like the sappiest movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping the unicode heart works


	3. Barista/College AU

Every morning was the same routine. Get up, shower, get in his car, drive to his local café, and then head to work. 

He didn’t know how he’d ended up with the life he had, lecturing a first year math class in the morning. He was glad though, all money helped, and while his Dad was still willing to support him- especially whenever he rambled about all the good work he was doing as he completed his thesis- there was a satisfaction in being independent. 

But the life of a master’s student without a partner was a bit lonely, there wasn’t much time to date that wouldn’t be better spent sleeping or with friends and family, at least in his mind. Who knew what a date would be like!

That didn’t stop him from crushing something awful on the cute barista though, a recent graduate named Dave with freckles on his already dark skin and a smug grin that made John’s heart beat a mile a minute. 

Dave was cute and funny and smooth as butter, and something about him drew John in. He was, without a doubt, a bright light in John’s morning. 

Just like always, he’d waited in line, but when he got to the front Dave had put out a finger to silence him, a grin on his face. “Not today Egbert, this one’s on me.”

So he’d waited, and when Dave’s co-worker handed him the large cup she smiled and winked. Other customers were pushing to get their own drinks though, and he left in a sort of daze, barely remembering to wave goodbye to Dave as he left the store, perplexed by something on the recycled cardboard cup.

“be my valentine? xoxo- dave” The message was followed by a hastily scribbled number. 

He’d almost completely forgotten what day it was, but it was quickly shaping up to be fucking fantastic.


	4. Kid AU

Sometimes, John thought that his Dad didn’t like other adults very much. He dressed like them, in his fancy pants and button up shirt and smooth silk ties, but he never talked down on John, and even when he was scolding John he always told him _why_ , and he let John argue with him and bought him chicken nuggets at least half of the times that he asked. 

It was no wonder then, that he’d allow John to get away with doing this, and even sit down and offer to help him tape the tiger kisses (Dave’s favourite) to the assortment of Valentine’s cards he’d gotten from Walmart. 

The teacher had given each student a class list so that they could make sure everyone got a card, but John’s sat abandoned, and his Dad didn’t even mention it.

Maybe it was because he knew what would happen otherwise. After all, John was really good at math, and when he got to class in the morning he could CLEARLY see that Dave’s paper heart hanging under the blackboard had less cards than his own. It made him mad, and it made him sad, but mostly it made him feel like a superhero when he walked right up to Dave’s heart and started stuffing it with Valentines with not even a fleeting glance at the other students. 

Well, accept for Jade and Rose, but at the bottom of the bag were three very very special homemade hearts made of only the BEST construction paper, as well as lace and glitter glue and all the extra heart stickers from the card kits, and they both got one of those to match the big paper heart put right on top of Dave’s pile.

So John sat back, ignoring the pointed looks from his teacher as he admired the bulging pocket of cards (now more full than anyone else’s), and when Dave came in and audibly gasped it was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> it's like a meet cute but not
> 
> visit my tumblr [@Exorciststuck](exorciststuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
